The Crush
by Lis123
Summary: Bella always thought Jasper was an odd character, always watching her with hungry eyes. The family says its blood lust but Bella thinks it's more. Is she right?


**Note:**Okay, the story idea for this was from a video I did a while a go on my YouTube channel called Crush. One of my subscribers ask if I would be so kind to make it into an actually story. Originally I was going to make this into a longer story rather than a one shot if I decided to do it, but I'm not really for Bella/Jasper and I couldn't really think of much to keep it going and I have some much other crap to do so I decided to change it to a one shot. Hope you like it! My YouTube channel is lisalmf123 if you're interested.

* * *

**BPOV**

Lately things haven't been the same with Edward and I, I still loved him but the rush I used to feel for him when he was near was gone, I didn't get all giddy when I saw him, I didn't get butterflies in my stomach, I felt nothing. I used to sit for hours listening to his beautiful flow of words as he spoke, completely absorb in all that was him, now I often found myself drifting off, distracted by something else, by someone else.

"Bella, did you hear anything I've been telling you?" Edward asked concerned, his bright brown eyes stared into mine as if searching for what was bothering me.

Even though Edward couldn't read my mind he could still tell when something wasn't right.

I quickly shook the thoughts from my head trying to give Edward my full attention.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Edward frowned slightly at my absentmindedness before he began to repeat himself.

"I asked if you would be okay if I left you for a little bit. I need to hunt."

I scanned him over in confusion, realizing that his bright eyes were starting to get darker.

"Oh, yeah, please hunt. I hate when you wait till the last minute. I don't like you neglecting your basic needs. I'll be fine." I answered feeling bad for not noticing his lack of blood intake before.

"Okay love, I'll try to be quick." Edward replied sweetly before leaning down and pecking my lips a short goodbye.

"Take your time." I called out to him as he went out the front door not wanting him to worry about rushing back and not get his needs met.

* * *

I hung out in Edward's room listening to music and scanning through books as I waited for his return. The sound of giggling echoing down the hall sparked my curiosity. I closed the boring book I was pretending to read following the sounds of the musical voice. The noises lead me to the living room where Alice and Jasper were, sharing a loving moment.

Alice was standing in the middle of the room giggling and biting her lower lip playfully as Jasper held her in his arms from behind, placing little kisses down her neck. I quickly moved back from view knowing they probably wanted to be alone. As much as I tried to turn and walk away I couldn't bring myself to move, it was as if I was stuck.

Jasper's kisses stopped on Alice's neck as he loosened his grip on her tiny frame. Alice used that to her advantage turning around to face him putting her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. I swallowed hard as their lips inched closer and closer until finally meeting in a heated kiss. I wanted to look away, I know I should of but I couldn't. I felt a weird sensation come over me, I felt something I never thought I would feel seeing Alice and Jasper kissing, I felt Jealous.

Suddenly Jasper's eyes popped open through the kiss, his eyes went straight to me, noticing I was in the room. I froze in shock that I got caught. I could feel my cheeks grow red as Jasper continued to kiss Alice while his eyes remained fixed on me.

I felt like I was having a weird outer body experience. I wanted to tell myself to snap out of it and leave but I was stuck. It was like I was in some kind of trance.

As Alice ended the kiss, a new emotion washed over me, loneliness. I felt my eyes start to get watery as Alice told Jasper she was going to the mall watching her depart. I was confused over my body's function. As Jasper turned his attention back to Alice I found myself finally able to move, sneaking away, heading to Edward's room as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

I couldn't understand why I was so upset to see Jasper and Alice together physically, why my body was producing such an emotion. I never felt so sad, so alone. I curled up in a ball on the bed as I began to silently cry, sobbing into the pillow beside me. It wasn't two minutes later that I felt the bed sink behind me and a cold hand touch my shoulder. I wanted to believe it was Edward returning to me but I knew better. I guess I should start from the beginning.

* * *

Edward was eager for me to meet his family; I was excited as well, curious where my love came from and whom he was proud to belong to. Everyone was nice and friendly especially Alice. I could see a longtime friend in her. However, Jasper was different from the rest. He was the odd one in the family I could tell. He was very quiet and kept to himself.

I gave a small smile as Alice introduced her boyfriend. She seemed so proud to call him hers, she really was cute. The whole family was. You wouldn't think cute would be a description someone would use to describe a vampire family but they were. They all fit each other very well. I swear they could have been on a hallmark card.

I observe Jasper as Alice went on praising his good qualities. I noticed he had curly gold locks covering his head. His eyes were dark brown and staring hard into mine. I gasped taken back at his strong gaze. His eyes pierced into me as if he was looking into my soul. I felt naked, uncomfortable. Jasper's focus remained on me while the others talked oblivious. I shivered as he smiled down at me, to the others he looked like a newborn vampire trying to make a good impression but I knew otherwise.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He praised, his southern accent spilling out with every word.

To everyone one else Jasper was a harmless, charming, shy guy. I saw Jasper in a slightly different light. Jasper was different from your average person, he was a mystery and he gave me the creeps. I guess it's true what they say, people are scared of what they don't understand, the unknown, and Jasper was the unknown.

After my first meeting with Jasper, things changed. Edward and I started hanging out more at his house and I started to feel like I was being watched. I would often turn to find Jasper gawking at me with hungry eyes.

Edward told me once Jasper wasn't used to socializing with people that he was probably trying to fight the urge to slip back into feeding off humans. I told myself that was probably what it was, Jasper trying to fight temptation but it creep me out none the less.

I thought staring was just Jasper's way of communicating, he was never very talkative but when I noticed his stares more and more I started to rethink my thoughts on Jasper.

I started to have nightmares about Jasper. Nothing would happen in the dream, he would just stare at me like he often did and there would be a wicked smirk placed on his lips like he had a secret or knew something no one else did. It scared the shit out of me. I would wake up in cold sweats and Edward would have to calm me down, telling me it was just a dream, but it wasn't just a dream. Edward didn't know what my nightmares where about, I usually just told him I dreamt I was old again or about Victoria.

I could still feel those eyes burning into me every time I closed eyes.

I felt like Jasper was taking control over me and there was nothing I could do about it. Jasper was able to get into my head, Edward couldn't even do that. I started to think I was going crazy, that it really was all in my head, I mean Jasper never said anything offensive to me; in fact, he never talked to me at all. I guess that's what bugged me the most, I couldn't tell what he was thinking, where his head was at. I wasn't even sure I wanted to know.

"He's looking at you again." Jessica declared in the lunch room, causing me to look up meeting his golden eyes.

"I bet he's a freak in bed, a complete dominant." She added in thought before bringing a fry up to her mouth.

My eyes went widen at her comment as Angela playfully pushed her.

"What, come on, how else do you explain a hyper girl like Alice to be with a shy weirdo like that? I'm telling you, a complete freak in the sheets." Jessica carried on.

I tried not to laugh or cringe at Jessica's assessment.

Jasper and Alice were anything but, completely head over heels in love. I looked back to see Jasper's eyes still on me.

**Why is he always looking at me? Maybe it's not all in my head.**

**

* * *

**

So now here I was trying to make sense of everything while I cried my eyes out in Edward's bed as a cold hand rubbed my shoulder trying to sooth my sobs. I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Jasper.

I felt my sobs dying down as Jasper continued to rub my shoulder in silence. I let out a sigh once the tears were gone, feeling exhausted and confused. I didn't know what was happening to me anymore. Maybe I was losing my mind.

Suddenly I felt a soft kiss on the nape of my neck. I gasp at the cold, wet sensation. The lips left the spot only to return shortly after slowly making their way to the front. I was shocked at how good it felt; it felt really good. Just the touch on Jasper's lips on my neck left me wanting more, needing more. I didn't know what came over me; I should of shove Jasper away and walked out, however I found myself leaning into his body, silently begging for more.

Jasper continued his kisses on my neck as one of his hands found its way to my right boob, gripping it and massaging it through my shirt as his once tight lips kisses became wild and sloppy, letting his tongue come out and graze my skin. I moan feeling myself get more turned on by the minute.

Jasper took this to his advantage rolling me onto my back, getting on top. His eager lips met mine in a heated kiss as I ran my hands through his curls. Jasper's hands slid under my shirt through the kiss, caressing my bra covered breast in his strong hands. I could feel my nipples harden under his cold touch. He broke the intense kiss letting me retain my breath as his lips went back to my neck. I found myself moaning out his name, feeling my own wetness down below. Jasper growled close to my ear, I wasn't sure if it was because he smelt my arousal or if it was due to his own excitement I felt poking my thigh.

It wasn't till than it all became clear, that it wasn't all in my head, that jasper wanted me too. His lust filled eyes staring down at my panting form confirmed it. Jasper started coming back down for more when suddenly someone came to me.

Edward, my love, my one and only popped into my head. I shoved Jasper back causing him to halt his movements. A hurt look spread across his face as I whispered Edward's name. He nodded slowly as if he understood before getting off me composing himself, fixing his messy appearance before leaving the room without some much as a word or so much as glance in my direction.

I quickly calmed myself down as well, trying to make sense of all that happen when Edward suddenly appeared through the bedroom door, looking happy and refreshed from his hunt.

"I told you I would be quick, did you miss me?" He asked coming over with his usually lopsided grin.

Feeling overcome with arousal I yanked at Edward's shirt bringing him down to my level. His eyes darken with lust, I was sure he could smelt my excitement.

"I guess so." He answered his own question huskily, hovering over my body as our lips met with hunger.

I could still see Jasper when I closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if it excited me or scared me.

Edward move his mouth to my neck much like his brother did not so long ago, I shivered at the thought even more so when I opened my eyes to see none other than Jasper watching us through the open door. My eyes stayed on his as Edward lips worked on my neck. I couldn't help but moan thinking Jasper had just touched me where Edward was. Jasper mouth curled up in a mischievous smirk as Edward spoke.

"Yeah, you like that baby?"

My train of thought stayed on Jasper as his smirk grew. His hands slowly inched down to his pants, unzipping them. My breath hitched.

"Bella?"

Edward began to shake me when I didn't answer.

* * *

"Bella, Bella!"

I opened my eyes in the dark of the night to see Edward looking concerned.

"What happened?" I asked confused, I looked to his doorway to find it empty.

Jasper was no longer there.

"You were having a nightmare."

I gasped in shock.

**It was all a dream? It couldn't be it felt so real. **

"I'm going to go get you some water."

Before I could object Edward was out the door. I took a big shaky breath trying to put things into perspective. I throw the hot covers off my body heading down the hall.

I peeked through Alice and Jasper room shocked and mortified to see them having sex. I could see Jasper firm bare ass as he thrust deep and hard into a moaning Alice below. His back was arched, his eyes were closed. I could see the mixture of pleasure and pain printed on his face through the mirror that hung right above Alice's bed. Maybe they were freaks after all.

Suddenly Jasper opened his eyes staring straight at the mirror, it was then I realized my reflection was in the mirror, I blushed knowing I've been caught, however, Jasper said noting to Alice. Instead his eyes remained on mine in the mirror as his thrust grew stronger and faster. I was so glued to the scene before me I didn't even realize Edward was next to me until I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I jumped in shock, grateful I didn't scream and alert Alice or anyone else in the house. Edward gave me an amused look handing me the water.

"You okay, you look like you seen a ghost?" He asked curious.

"What, no." I said quickly walking away from the a jar door.

I was so confused I didn't know if I had feelings for Jasper, if he had feelings for me. I didn't even know what side was up and what side was down anymore.

I couldn't go back to sleep I didn't want to in fear I would dream of Jasper again. I stayed up watching t.v. Edward complained the bright light was hurting his eyes saying he was going to read in the office. It wasn't long that I found my eyelids getting heavy. Before I was totally out I saw a glimpse of Jasper in the room. Confused and excited I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't.

"Bella." His sweet accent came through to my dream world.

"Bella, please wake up, I need to talk to you." He stressed.

I could feel his cool breath on my neck, his light stubble scratch cheek, smell his manly scent. I moaned, unable to speak. I could hear a snicker against my ear.

"Do I turn you on Bella?" His charming accent never failing.

I moan again and whispered.

"Please, touch me."

It was quiet and still for a moment.

I thought maybe I was dreaming again but soon I was rewarded with lips on my neck, and hands harshly grabbing my boobs through my shirt.

"Like this, is this what you wanted?"

I moaned again as, my breathing picked up.

"Please, more."

I felt the pressure of his body on top of mine.

**This can't be a dream it feels to real.**

My eyes opened to find darkness, focusing on the person on top of me. Jasper's eyes met mine. He smirked before bringing his lips onto mine. I groaned in the kiss. Jasper shushed me with another while his hands made quick work on my bottoms before moving to his.

"You have to be quiet, Edward's down the hall and Alice is right next door."

I shook my head like a good girl, eyeing the cracked door. Jasper thrust in groaning into my neck.

"Fuck, feels so good." He whispered.

I bit my lip to suppress a moan as Jasper started to move his hips, back and forth. I eyed the door as he palmed my breast through thrust.

"It's exciting isn't it?" He strained against my ear.

"Knowing any minute someone could come in and we could get caught."

I met his lips as my end came, he followed suit resting his hard body against mine as I tried to still my heart.

**What's that what it was, was that the attraction between us, the thrill of the unknown?**

Jasper smirk grew as he spoke. "Ready for more?"

**The end!**

**

* * *

**

**Note**: I know from the middle of the story up to the end is a little hard to follow. Everything really happens except for Jasper following Bella into Edward's room when she is crying on the bed. That part was a dream but Jasper really did stare at Bella all the time. She is confused whether it is just in blood lust or sexual lust. She starts to go crazy analyzing him and starts to wonder if she likes him herself. Yes, Jasper can manipulate emotions. You never really know if Jasper manipulates Bella's emotions or if it was indeed her own feelings. You can think what you want. Oh, and Edward did not see Bella watching Jasper and Alice having sex. The door was barely open, just in case you're wondering. Review if you like. ;)


End file.
